Dimension Destruction: Part 1
Plot Ben and Gwen are suddenly handcuffed and thrown into a plumber van. (Ben): Boy... that escalated quickly A Plumber handcuffs Kevin. (Kevin): I can break these cuffs! (Plumber): You can't break those cuffs. (Kevin trying to break cuffs): Errraaagghh! Rook is handcuffed and then thrown into the van with Ben, Gwen and Kevin. (Rook): Well... what now (Gwen): We see where we are going. (Kevin): I can't believe this! The Plumbers jailing us! (Ben): Well they are evil. (Kevin): And worst of all. They negate your powers so I can't break these cuffs! (Gwen): Wait what happened to Aggregor? Later at Evil Ben's Fortress of Doom! Ben is shackled to a wall with Good Aggregor. (Ben): So all the bad guys are good guys and all good guys are bad guys. Got it. (Good Aggregor): Shut up for a second! We need to escape somehow (Ben): Oh! I can do that. Supertrix, Four Arms please. (Supertrix): Accessing Tetramand DNA. Ben transforms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! Four Arms breaks his shackles and then frees Good Aggregor. (Four Arms): We shoud find Evil Ben and find out what he's up to! (Good Aggregor): Yes. Go hold off "Evil Ben" for as long as you can. I will free your friends. (Four Arms): Sounds like a good plan. Meanwhile Evil Ben is walking down a hallway with two plumbers who are knocked against the wall by nothing. (Evil Ben, smiling): Took you long enough! Evil Ben transforms (Wildmutt): Rahhgrherrrrg, rahhhgrrrharrr. Wildmutt claws the air and ChamAlien turns visible as he falls to the ground. (ChamAlien): Okay, Evil Ben 1 point to you. ChamAlien transforms into Badaboom. (Badaboom): New guy. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH! Ultimate Wildmutt goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Wildmut): Ultimate Wildmutt! (Badaboom): Problem is... I DON'T KNOW TO USE THIS GUY! Badaboom punches Ultimate Wildmutt into the a wall. (Badaboom): So, tell me where am I? (Ultimate Wildmutt): 10,000,000 feet in the air. (Computer): Dimensional Wormhole Laser at 100% (Ultimate Wildmutt): On my space ship. And we are about to invade your dimension! Muhahahahahahahaha! (Badaboom): Not if I stop it! Badaboom runs off and Ultimate Wildmutt gets up and sniffs the air. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Aggregor. Meanwhile Good Aggregor is breaking into a cellblock where Gwen, Kevin and Rook are being held. (Kevin): Finally! Good Aggreogor frees them. (Good Aggregor): Listen all of you, we need to help Ben we are about to go to your home dimension which Evil Ben intends to conquer if he is in a good mood or DESTROY if he is in a bad mood. (Kevin): Let's kick some Evil Butt! They hurry to the bridge where Ben as Grey Matter is hacking the computer. (Gwen): Ben! What are you doing? (Grey Matter): Duh. Trying to hack the main amazingly good quantium based D-Laser mainframe which this computer device is currently conected to. In short and understandable language I'm trying to change our course. (Gwen): But which dimension? (Grey Matter): 12. If I could figure out how. Who made this stuff? (Evil Ben): Azmuth did. (Grey Matter): Well that explains it. Thanks Evil Ben... Evil Ben! Evil Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and webs them all. (Spidermonkey): Serves you losers right! *Monkey noises* Now nothing can stop me! (Grey Matter): Tooooooo late! I changed the course. (Spidermonkey): Then. Where are we going? (Grey Matter): No idea! (Computer): D-Laser activated. A giant blue laser shoots from the ship creating a portal the ship just flies through. Spidermonkey revirts. (Evil Ben): No no no no no! What have you done! Then a blue Heatblast and Sevenseven fly in front of the ship. (Blue Heatblast): Stop right there! Or get burned by CHARCOAL MAN! (Grey Matter): Oh. 23. TO BE CONTUINED Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Good Aggregor *Ben (23rd Dimension) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) Villains *Evil Ben *Evil Plumbers Aliens Used By Ben *Four Arms (first reappearance) *ChamAlien (first reappearance) *Badaboom (debut) *Grey Matter (first reappearance) By Evil Ben *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey (first reappearance) By Ben 23 *Charcoal Man (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Evil Ben arc (Super Omniverse) Category:Diamondface